


Who watches the watchmen?

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why, that is my vocation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who watches the watchmen?

" _Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?_

"Why, I do.

"As I was quoted as saying, so aptly, We could be a lawmen _and_ outlaws. The best of both worlds.

"What do you do, when the law is corrupt - when those charged with the safety and security of citizens are themselves lying cheating stealing murdering corrupt bastards?" John smiles with half his mouth and his eyes twitches at you, amused. "I could go on."

"One restores order. And corruption calls for vigilance. One must consider strategy, one must wait at times, and at others one must act suddenly. One must be clever and devious enough to outrun them, to meet them with a smirk, waiting in the dark where they have crept at dawn to lie in wait for you. One must out-manouevre them, listen to their lies to predict the direction in which they will next try to sway the citizens.

"If one may be arrested on trumped up charges through the lies of petty criminals hiding behind stolen stars, one may be imprisoned, shamed, broken, killed, but honesty and integrity of purpose will still remain for you and Heaven - cold comfort perhaps, but the sides remain clearly delineated in some mythical court of ultimate judgement.

"I watch the watchmen, but their own deeds condemn them or save them.

"In the mean time, in this world, I am happy to defeat them, to foil and confound them.

"I am pleased to kill them."

"Ike Clanton, Frank Stillwell, Pete Spence, Johnny _Ringo_ " John hisses. "Behan himself? All wore stars - watchmen or deputies. What more do you need to know?"


End file.
